It ends tonight
by MaCherie21
Summary: This story has Hermione's feeling after Snape given her great times with him, until he left her Hurt and Broken in the same time, See how Hermione deals with it...


This is really a Surprise guys, I am finishing the next chapter for the Contolled by the marriage law by Sirius and Hermione, my mind popped out a new story… really great…

If you are using youtube while reading this, search It ends tonight by All American rejects, Its fascinating song, I have bittersweet memories in there, But still it inspired me to do a story, this time it's about Snape and Hermione…

I dedicate this story for my bestfriends, Rubie, Synta, Regina, Roanne, and Elyza! :d

I don't owe Harry Potter, It belongs to our queen, J.K Rowling!

Enjoy!

* * *

_(Hermione's PoV)_

**_Your subtleties they strangle me, I can't explain myself at all._**

I always look back to our memories, where we were together, having fun, teasing each other, It already months when we separated, but still you break my heart, every time I remember you,

**_And all the wants, And all the need, All I don't want to need at all,_**

I always remember the times that we always fight, and we became angry at each other, and we end up talking and smiling at each other, You were like the cat, and I'm the dog,

**_The walls start breathing, My mind's unweaving , Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted, On this evening, I give the final blow. _**

We were friends at first, but when I realized my feeling for you everything has change, I thought if I became honest with my feelings, everything will be alright, But I guess it not…

**_When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight, It ends tonight_**

If everything will be alright for us, if I told everyone that I love you Severus, Will you stay forever?

**_The falling star, least I fall alone. I can't explain what you can't explain._**

When I saw a falling star, and you were on my side, talking to our friend, I only wished that we can be together… I asked you about your feelings, but I guess you can't really explain them verbally.

_**Your finding things that I didn't know, I look at you with such Disdain,**_

You were curious about all the things around you, I couldn't understand. You were a mystery. You were always smiling in-front of me, giving me happy looks, you have given me some happy times with you, but , I know you're in trouble, but you wouldn't tell me. Why can't you be honest with me?

**_The walls start breathing, My mind's unweaving_**

You were trying to hurt me, but I don't know why? Are you testing me? Or you wanted to stop my feeling for you?

**_Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted_**

Everything became blurred, I can't understand what are you trying to tell me, My head hurts, I just want to me alone.

**_On this evening I give the final blow._**

You've given me some time to understand you, but why? Why did you changed?

**_When darkness turns to light It ends tonight, It ends tonight._**

I went to see you after the Christmas break, But you won't talk to me, Or even say Hi, whats wrong?

**_Just a little insight won't make this right It's too late to fight It ends tonight, It ends tonight._**

Many have said, that you had find another, that you loved someone, I can't understand! Why? Why? Severus? But , I continued believing that you're not, Until I heard the news,

**_Now I'm on my own side It's better than being on your side It's my fault when you're blind, It's better that I see it through your eyes_**

I heard that you're leaving this town for good, I thought you will stay? Is this your way of punishing me? Huh? Severus, giving me good times with you, then you after all of that, you won't talk or even speak to me? Then I'll just hear that you're going away… You just don't know how it hurts!

**_All these thoughts locked inside, Now you're the first to know_**

I ran inside my room, I cried a thousand times, I couldn't accept the fact, my eyes were reddening , eye bugs grew , Please don't go..

**_When darkness turns to light It ends tonight, It ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right It's too late to fight It ends tonight, It ends_**

You were my everything, you taught me how to love and to give, I don't want you to go, but you convince me, by hurting my ego bad, and leaving this place for good, I can't believe it! Your pride was everything, than your friend, Hearing me say that your only my friend hurts bad…. But I guess I can't change what you have chosen…

**_When darkness turns to light It ends tonight, It ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right It's too late to fight It ends tonight, It ends tonight. _**

Thanks for the time that you've given me,

**_Tonight_**

Thanks for teaching me how to love,_ Thanks for being my friend,_

**_Insight_**

Thanks for being here with me, thanks for giving me chance to love you, Go

**_When darkness turns to light_**_,_

I will always love you Severus, Always…

**_It ends tonight….._**

* * *

There you have it..! Thanks for reading..! To be Honest while I was typing this I was in tears, I couldn't stop myself from crying… my tears just fell…. Anyway, thanks again! :D


End file.
